A Friend Never Leaves
by ReadingAddictWeirdo
Summary: Naruto is going on a mission, but Sasuke won't let him leave until he can feel him one more time. Sasuke/Naruto.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Warning: **Contains yaoi, lemon, slight fluff. Sasuke/Naruto. (Italics = Flashback)

**A Friend Never Leaves**

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto?"

"I…need to ask you something."

"Yes, Naru-chan?"

Naruto blushed as his blue eyes locked with Sasuke's blacks. Their stare was intense and Sasuke smirked, making Naruto's blush become even deeper.

"A-about today…"

"Mhm?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows, and put a hand on Naruto's chest.

Naruto flinched, and snuggled closer to his lover. Their fingers intertwined, and the blonde could smell the soft fragrance coming from the Uchiha boy. "I-I…"

"You don't want to?"

"N-no… It's not that–"

"If you don't want to, I understand, Naruto. I won't pressure you on something you don't want to do."

Naruto started sobbing on Sasuke's shoulder, and the raven wrapped his arms around the small, fragile body. The sobs faded away as the blonde's head raised, and leaned his rosy cheek on the pale cheek.

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, and kissed Naruto's forehead, looking at him with puzzling eyes. "I don't understand."

"I wanted to tell you, but–"

"Are you lying to me about something?"

"No… Ah…"

"Then what do you want to tell me?"

"I'm afraid that you might get mad at me…and…"

"That I won't love you anymore?"

The blonde nodded his head, and took a deep breath while cuddling to closer to the transparent raven. "I've been called…" Sasuke was silent as he waited for Naruto to finish his sentence, "for…a mission…and…" Sasuke kept quiet, and Naruto continued, "I'm leaving tomorrow." The blonde looked up. "Are you mad at me?"

The atmosphere was taciturn, and still no there was answer. The raven's coal-black pupils looked intently upon the worried blonde. "No, I'm not, Naru-chan. If that is what you wish…"

"But I don't wish it, Sasuke! I don't!"

"Then why did you accept?"

Naruto blushed in embarrassment, and sweatdropped. "They forced me."

"And who's _they?_"

"Grandma-Tsunade. Humph." The blonde crossed his arms and stepped out of the bed, but was stopped by an arm reaching the back of his shirt collar, and pulling him to the bed once again. "Ufff!"

Naruto gasped, and grabbed the blankets. Sasuke climbed on top of him slowly, and started stroking the soft, fair hair in a warm smile that made the blonde melt inside. Their eyes locked once again in a hypnotizing gaze.

"Well, then. This is our last day together, so we better make the best of it." Sasuke smirked.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with a confused face. "I thought you–"

But he was stopped by Sasuke's soft lips landing on him in a passionate kiss. Their tongues touched in a wet kiss, and soon they were fighting for dominance. Unexpectedly, the short genin had won, grabbing the back of the raven's head and compressing their lips together, making the kiss deeper.

"Hmm, Naru-chan…you've had some practice?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

The raven did as he was told, and kissed the blonde on his neck. He bit often, and it made the blonde whimper in delight. Naruto's hands had tangled themselves in the shiny, black hair, and he pulled on it as the hungry lips bit and sucked on the soft parts of his neck.

"Mmm, Sasuke…"

"Na…" the raven breathed, and kissed Naruto's lips harder, "ruto…"

As their lips were heading into a deeper level, the pale hands made their way to the blonde's orange jacket, and unbuttoned it slowly. Naruto couldn't wait, and he just took it off by himself, letting it drop furiously on the floor.

"I want to do it now, Sasuke," Naruto growled.

It seemed that in a matter of seconds, this had really turned Naruto on. The Uchiha raised his eyebrows, and raised the black shirt that was covering the blonde's stomach. He brought his hungry lips to the tummy, and started kissing and biting it. While biting the rosy-coloured nipple, Naruto arched his back, and cried in frustration. He was being impatient, and this turned Sasuke on quite quickly. He smirked, and bit harder on Naruto's nipple, making the blonde cry out.

"Sasuke! Stop torturing me!"

"I'm not torturing you. I'm just–"

"Do it now!"

"Y–"

"I said _now_, Sasuke!"

"Jeez, you're being so impatient."

The blonde growled, and threw his shirt to the floor. Unbuttoning his pants, he gave Sasuke a furious glare. Sasuke scowled, and grabbed Naruto's hands, stopping them from revealing himself. "Why are you like this?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto turned his head, and looked down at the white sheets, turning a light shade of red. "You're the one who started it! And I thought you wanted it later…"

"Answer my question, Naruto."

The blonde growled, and slapped the raven on the face, glaring at him angrily. He began yelling, "You're so stupid, you know that? You just come right up to me, start kissing me, saying that this is our last day, and you ask why I'm _like this?_ I want to feel you before I go! I-I don't…" He started crying, putting his head in between his knees. "I don't want to go, Sasuke. I don't want to leave you…"

His sobbing made the raven look at him in concern. He grabbed the sweating head and met his lips with the blonde's lips. He kissed him lightly, and cupped the sweaty chin.

"I hate seeing you like this, Naruto. If you want me to pleasure you, then I will obey. I will do anything to make you happy…"

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke started kissing Naruto's tummy again, his cold hand caressing the back that had been hot by all the perspiration. The small boy grunted, and kicked off his pants, which had already been unbuttoned by his trouble-making hands. Sasuke sighed, and took off his shirt while Naruto blushed and smiled.

"You asked for this…" said Sasuke

"I know. And I want it," answered Naruto.

The raven frowned as he put two fingers in Naruto's mouth. Naruto licked them wet and occasionally bit on them, making Sasuke tremble and look down. The raven took out his fingers and put them into the blonde. He leaved them there for a few seconds, but took them out when he saw that the blonde was snarling in want. He put them in again, and started shoving them in and out, feeling that Naruto was very tight. And oh, how it was so _hot _in there! This turned him on a level up, and he started shoving his two fingers deeper. Naruto wailed, and begged for more. Sasuke smirked.

He took out his two fingers and added three, shoving them in an out in the same rhythm. Naruto's breaths turned to gasping whimpers, and the feeling he was receiving felt so _good!_ He moaned out, and arched his back so the fingers could go in deeper. Sasuke's smirk turned wider, and he took the three wet fingers out, and licked Naruto's juice off of his messy fingers. Slowly, he pulled his pants down, and Naruto yelped slightly, obviously a little bit uncomfortable about what they were about to do.

Sasuke put his member in Naruto, and didn't wait. He started thrusting himself in and out just like a while ago. It was a great feeling for both of them. Naruto moaned, and arched his back even _higher_ so the raven could go in deeper. He wanted it badly. The thrusts and pumping made both of them grunt in pain and pleasure, though, ironically, they didn't want to stop.

"Sa-Sasuke… I want _more_!" shouted Naruto.

"Mmm, Naru-chan…"

Naruto screamed and flipped their positions so he would be on top, and Sasuke would be under him. Without a second of hesitation, he shoved his cock inside Sasuke—which made the raven flinch in slight pain—and began pounding him to the bed. He shoved deeper than the raven could, Sasuke not knowing, wanting it more and more. His thrusts were more painful and pleasurable, and it was obvious that he couldn't contain himself. He screamed louder, and moved even deeper.

"Uff! N-Naruto… I think you're going to hard…"

"I-I d-don't care, S-Sasuke," Naruto stuttered.

He pushed even deeper, and it made Sasuke screech. He had reached his prostate. White hot liquid covered Naruto's stomach, and he licked it all off of Sasuke's erection. Sasuke's eye twitched, and he slammed Naruto under him, scowling.

"You had your chance now. Now it's _my_ turn to make you scream."

"Hmm?" Naruto smiled devilishly, and licked his lips as his arms wrapped lazily around Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke purred lustfully, and put Naruto's erection in his mouth. First, he caressed the head, his tongue lightly licking it.

"Hm…" Naruto whined, and frowned.

The raven, wanting to torture him, put only the top part in his mouth, sucking on it as light as possible. Naruto cried and arched his hips, making Sasuke choke. "Come on, Sasuke!"

Sasuke shook his head, and swallowed the whole member in his sticky mouth, licking it, leaving it wet and warm. He sucked on it harder, and it made Naruto moan out, bucking his hips. The warm crevice of the mouth on the hard erection made Naruto dizzy. He loved the feeling, yet he was spinning in circles in his mind as the sucking got harder and the licking got wetter.

"Ah… Sasuke-kun–"

"You want more?" questioned the raven.

"Mmm, y-yes…"

"You're getting red, Naruto. Are you okay?"

"Yes…"

Sasuke snorted, and continued. Naruto screamed and the raven had noticed that he was about to come. "_I'm gonna come!_"

The white liquid shot out, and covered Sasuke's naked body. He licked Naruto's erection clean, leaving it spotless. The blood that had come out previously made both their noses wrinkle. Sasuke dropped on Naruto, both of them panting heavily.

"Th-that…" Naruto started.

"Mhm. Was amazing…" Sasuke finished.

They both layed there, on the messed up bed, falling asleep five minutes later with their arms wrapped tightly around each other, letting each other know that they were forever in love.

"Goodbye, Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

"I love you, Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, and kissed Naruto on the forehead. Even when his lover was gone, he would always treasure the moments they spent together.

"Until the day you return," Sasuke whispered in the sleeping blonde's ear. "I'm going to wait for you. Because nothing will ever break our love."

"I love you…" Naruto muttered once again in his sleep, snuggling closer to his love, subconsciously.

**ooo**

Sasuke sat on the bed, his cheek resting on his tired hand. He sat there, not moving, yet his mind was deep in thought.

_"Hello!"_

_"Um…he–"_

_"My name's Uzumaki Naruto! What's your name?" The Uzumaki boy smiled goofily._

_"Uchiha Sasuke."_

_"Cool name! I bet we're going to be great friends, right?" The blonde grinned, and hugged the raven tightly._

_The black-haired's eyes moved to the cute face that was in front of him. He didn't know this boy very well, and yet his heart filled up with the most passionate love anyone could ever feel. He smiled shyly, and wrapped his arms around the small boy that was embracing him at the moment._

_"Thanks for being my friend," the blonde whispered sadly._

_The raven looked at him with a confused expression, and pulled away.__"What do you mean?"_

_"No one has ever wanted to be my friend…" A few tears stained his cheeks._

_The raven smiled. "Well, I'm glad that I'm the first. We're going to be–"_

_"Best friends for ever!" the blonde yelled enthusiastically, and gave the raven another hug._

**ooo**

Smiling, with the blood trickling on the corner of his mouth, he lifted a fist in the air and grinned, a promise hinted in that smile.

"I said my word, and I am going to defeat you." Naruto's eyebrows furrowed, as the corners of his lips turned even more upward.

**ooo**

Sasuke sat by the bed, looking at the injured boy in front of him. He had wounds and dark, purple bruises all over his body, and his hair was a mess, dirt covering it. His legs were curled up in weird ways. Sasuke sighed as he stood up, and walked next to the bed, staring sadly at the hurt boy.

"Naruto…why did you do this?" asked Sasuke to an unconscious Naruto.

"To help you."

"Huh?" Sasuke's eyes went wide in shock—Naruto was awake?

"To help you," the blonde boy repeated.

"But he's _my_ responsibility!"

"But…I wanted to help you…Sasuke…" Naruto closed his eyes, and leaned his cheek on a fluffy pillow that was on the hospital bed he was resting on, currently.

"Itachi could have killed you, dammit!" yelled Sasuke. He grabbed Naruto's arm, and shook it fiercely.

"Ah… Sasuke, it hurts. P-please stop," Naruto pleaded while looking at the raven with those hurt eyes that had seen horror. He sat up slowly, and sighed.

Sasuke let go of Naruto's arm, and his head lowered in resentment. Then he looked up, leaned in, and kissed Naruto's forehead, light and gentle.

"Forgive me, Naruto. I-I just hate seeing you like this…hurt all over. If something would've happened to you…"

The raven laid his chin on Naruto's hair, and hugged him tight. Naruto forgot all about his injuries, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Their foreheads met as they looked at each other. Sasuke sighed, and kissed the blonde on the lips, suddenly pressured by something. The fragile boy whimpered quietly.

"I thought you were going to die…" the raven said in a low voice.

"No, Sasuke. Besides…if I were to die…I know you would never betray me," said Naruto.

"And if I do?"

"Then…" Naruto had no answer.

"Then nothing. Because that will _never_ happen, Naruto."

Naruto looked up at his lover, and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you, Sasuke…for being my friend."

"You're not my friend," muttered Sasuke in a grave voice.

Naruto looked at him, slight hurt in his blue eyes.

Sasuke smiled faintly. "You are my life."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it! I fixed the little errors. Btw, I know they're OOC, 'specially _Sasuke_ (lmbo), but, it's _SasuNaru yaoi_. So, yeah.


End file.
